American Additions
by KalohariaGirl
Summary: When 2 twin American girls come to Hogwarts, they make quite a stir in the wizarding school and befriend Harry, Ron, and Hermione ;)sry, it got deleted so I lost all reviews :(
1. A Rocky Introduction

Disclaimer: I only own the Simmons Twins, everything else is a product of J.K. Rowling  
  
"Harry...Harry!" Hermione snapped impatiently.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Harry replied sleepily. He had been very quiet ever since Sirius' death. He didn't get angry like last year, but somehow, his silence was even more unnerving. They were now back in Hogwarts, their sixth year, and the new first years were being sorted.  
  
"As I was saying," Hermione continued. "There has been talk of some new exchange students. We, uh, sent over Marietta, or whatever that girl's name was..."  
  
"Oh, well, thank goodness. The little snitch, so who's the girl we're getting?" Ron unintentionally interrupted her.  
  
"Well, you didn't let me finish. We're getting two girls, because, well, you see Harry, Cho went with her." Hermione said hesitantly, biting her lip nervously, waiting for Harry's reaction.  
  
"Huh? Well, I wasn't too keen on getting back with her anyways. Not after last year." Harry replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I hope that we get some hot American girls." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"What?! I'm getting a little tired of you British schoolgirls." Ron said with the slightest bit of venom in his voice, making Hermione wince a bit. However, she quickly rebutted his remark.  
  
"Oh and you think you're so much better than us Ronald?"  
  
Just then, the last first year was sorted and Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.  
  
"As some of you may have already heard, we have two new American exchange students." Standing up front was a girl that looked as if she was Ginny's age. She was petite, but was hourglass shaped and curvy. She was fair and had chocolate hair that reflected deep shades of gold as the light from the candles refracted off of it. Her eyes were hazel, with predominantly shades of brown and green, but had a hint of blue. "I am proud to introduce, Miss Evelyn Simmons. She will be joining the sixth years. I am sorry to say that we seemed to have 'misplaced' our other student so we will go ahead and sort Miss Simmons first." Dumbledore spoke this last sentence with the slightest expression of amusement in both his facial expression and voice. A few moments later, Evelyn had been deemed a Gryffindor, and the whole table.  
  
"Yes! She's bloody beautiful," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
As everything was calming down, the large doors of the Great Hall suddenly swung open. The whole school uniformly turned their heads to see what had caused the ruckus. From the doors emerged a female that was a spitting image of Evelyn, except for two things. For one, this mystery girl's skin was much more tanned and her eyes had more green and blue and only a few flecks of honey coloring.  
  
"Ahhh," Dumbledore sighed. "She has finally arrived. Everyone, meet Miss Elektra Simmons." Of course the only thing everyone but Dumbledore had noticed was that the girl was not wearing the school uniform. It seemed that she had made some of her own, "minor" altercations. She was wearing fitted bellbottoms that had the Hogwarts crest embroidered above the right knee. She was not clothed in any robes and the she had rolled up her blouse sleeves. Her sweater vest had been turned into some kind of "belly vest" so that you could see the bottom half of her blouse and her tie was loose and untucked. Her feet were adorned with high, trendy, black sandals to heighten herself.  
  
Snape jumped from his seat at this sight and stormed over to the lovely girl.  
  
"What, in your right mind, do you think you're doing?" Snape whispered angrily to her.  
  
"Uh, I don't know? I thought I was here to be sorted. Did I do something wrong?" She answered innocently. Malfoy was smirking at her.  
  
"What happened to your uniform?" His voice was now shaking with rage. "Oh, that thing," she said casually. "Did you honestly expect me to walk around in an itchy skirt all day? How do you expect me to achieve any type of movement? I certainly wouldn't be able to do any kart wheels or anything of that nature in public. Unless, of course, you prefer every guy in this school to see me in a thong for a few split seconds."  
  
Everyone was in shock for a moment. Malfoy was now staring hungrily at Elektra and Ron was practically drooling, forcing Hermione to smack him upside the head.  
  
"That's enough, I'm sending you straight home!" Snape shouted furiously.  
  
"Mission accomplished, well done. You just granted me my wish. See you in, well, a really long time."  
  
"No such thing will be occurring any time soon," Dumbledore cut in. "Now, Elektra, if you would. We need you to be sorted in order to start the feast."  
  
She shoved the ratty old sorting hat onto her head looking quite frustrated. It took a good twenty minutes for the hat to finally decide she would perform best in Gryffindor. She then took her seat next to Evelyn.  
  
"Hey sis, what's up?" She smiled at everyone around her and everyone returned her with a baffled look.  
  
"You always have to aggravate him, don't you?" Evelyn glared at her twin sister.  
  
"Yup," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"So, Elektra, what was that all about, with Snape and all?" Hermione was the first one to speak to her. "Oh, that. Yeah, well dad always was a bit uptight." She chuckled. "I do believe I just made the understatement of the century."  
  
"DAD??!!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione all shouted simultaneously. 


	2. Explanations and Further Introductions

Disclaimer: I only own Elektra and Evelyn Simmons, the rest of these characters are the creations of JK Rowling  
  
"DAD??!!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione all shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's what I said. Did I stutter or something?" Elektra was confused. What was the big deal? So Snape was her dad, it wasn't as if she liked him or anything.  
  
"How can he be your father if you don't even have the same last name?" Hermione questioned frantically. This couldn't be real; it just made no sense to Hermione. It was not logical.  
  
"Do I really have to get into this? It's a long story." Elektra whined, she hated this. The trio nodded to her anxiously as if they would start to cry if they didn't get an explanation soon. "Oh fine, Evelyn, you tell them," Elektra said grumpily.  
  
"What?!" Evelyn shouted in surprise.  
  
"Well, it's not like you've said anything yet so I say that it's your turn." Elektra argued.  
  
"Fine, whatever, so okay, Snape was married to our mom for a bit more than a year before all of the Voldemort stuff started happening. When my mom found out that dad was on his side, she left him and went over to America to live with some relatives. Soon after she discovered that she was pregnant. She never told Snape, I mean, dad that we even existed. He just found out after..." Evelyn trailed off, beginning to look uneasy.  
  
"Well," Elektra stepped in expressionless, "You see, our mother died so we had no other place to go. All of our relative over there died with her, they were in a plain crash."  
  
"Oh, well both my parents are dead so I can kind of sympathize with you," Harry replied with a solemn smile.  
  
"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Evelyn asked innocently.  
  
"Well, my parents died when I was just a baby, I never really knew them."  
  
"That's even worse," Evelyn answered gently, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Okay, well enough of the tear-fest," Elektra cut in. "I say let's eat!"  
  
At this Ron's eyes lit, he had been waiting to eat, but didn't want to interrupt the deep conversation taking place. "Alright!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Ron, please!" Hermione scolded. "Could you please just be a little more sensitive? You could at least pretend!"  
  
"What? Elektra's the one who suggested eating!" Hermione just rolled her eyes in reply. She didn't want this to turn into one of their petty arguments.  
  
Just before dessert came, Elektra nudged Hermione, getting her attention.  
  
"Hey, who's that guy?" She made a nodding motion toward Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Seamus? What about him?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"He's really hot," Elektra mumbled.  
  
"Really? I guess I never really noticed." Hermione shrugged. She new very well why she had never noticed Seamus or anyone else for that matter. With the exception of Victor, she had never had anything close to a real boyfriend. She had never felt anything for Krum though, he was just a good friend. Hermione had her eye on another, a particular red head.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" Elektra asked curiously, eye-balling Seamus.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure he started dating Lavender over the summer." Hermione answered a little grumpily since she had been pulled out of her daydreaming.  
  
The next day a surprise, start of the year visit to Hogsmeade was arranged and everyone was excited. Everyone except Elektra and Evelyn, who were thoroughly confused with what was going on.  
  
"Umm, Hermione? What exactly is this 'Hogsmeade' that everyone is thrilled about?" Evelyn asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is going on?!" Elektra shouted, trying to overcome the cheering.  
  
"Oh, it's great fun! There are all these shops and everything, it will be wonderful." Hermione was grateful for this, although a little disappointed that they were not going to start right away after receiving her all Outstanding O.W.L.s, but it would be good for Harry. He was not the same since Sirius had died. Instead of yelling like last year he more or less just secluded himself from practically everyone. Plus this meant she had more down time with Ron before they had to become serious about their studies.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Evelyn, and Elektra all strolled down the street, wondering where to go first. Their peaceful thoughts, however, were shortly interrupted by a certain blonde and gray eyed boy.  
  
"Hello there, Potter, Weasel, Granger," Draco said nastily, but then changed his tone when coming upon the twins. "And as for you two, welcome to Hogwarts. It really is a shame you two were not assigned to Slytherin. Especially you," he was referring to Elektra.  
  
"Really?" Elektra replied smartly. "Why would I want to be in my father's house? I don't like him so I doubt I would like any of you." Draco's smirk dissolved into a scowl while the others stifled their laughter.  
  
"Snape is your father?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, yeah. But don't go spreading it around, I'm not proud of having a nasty bastard of a father, you know?" Draco was utterly shocked, but soon recovered.  
  
"Well, then I'm sure your father will be pleased when we start dating, seeing that I am his favorite student." He replied smugly.  
  
"Get over yourself, moron." Elektra was not happy with his forward and undeniably egotistic statement. "Who said anything about dating. Now hexing, for example, that's another story, cause I'd hex you any day."  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, bugger off," another voice shouted. It was George Weasley. Draco didn't want to put up with another wizard against him so he turned and strode off.  
  
"George!" Ron exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wandering around. Fred's here on a date with Angelina." He answered rolling his eyes. "Honestly, she's got him wrapped around her finger. Now, don't be rude Ron, introduce me to your two new friends," George was obviously quite interested in the twins.  
  
"Oh right," Ron said. "Well this is Evelyn and this is Elektra, they're from America. Snape's daughters," he added.  
  
"What?!" Gorge looked utterly horrified.  
  
"Ohh? You don't like us anymore? You seemed quite fascinated with us just a moment ago." Elektra pouted sarcastically. George perked up, the darker one, Elektra, seemed to be really cool. Perhaps Snape being their father had no effect on them.  
  
"Don't worry," the other, Evelyn, said quietly. "We're not like our father. We've only known him for about a month. Don't ask."  
  
"So, George, how old are you?" Elektra asked suggestively.  
  
"Are you insinuating something?" He answered innocently. "Well, I'm eighteen, if you really must know. What about you."  
  
"Sixteen. What do you do, you know like for a job?" Elektra returned. The others looked disgusted. Was Elektra actually flirting with George?  
  
"I own a joke shop with my twin brother Fred, we started the business last year after we dropped out of Hogwarts." Ohhh, a drop out huh, he's even hotter than before, Elektra thought.  
  
"Is your joke shop here?" Elektra asked curiously.  
  
"No, it's in Diagon Alley. We'll have to bring you there sometime when we go on holiday. Ron?!" He shouted abruptly.  
  
"Huh? What?!" He shouted back, snapping out of a daydream.  
  
"Haven't you invited these two girls over for the holidays. Do you really expect them to go home with Snape?" George sounded appalled.  
  
"George, the next break is ages away, but yeah they can come. I wouldn't have let them suffer, I know I wouldn't want to be with Snape over vacation. He probably make you write a potions essay for him or something."  
  
"Well, good," George was now pleased. "I hope to see you at Christmas. I'll bring you to Diagon Alley and show you all of the stuff Fred and I have invented." Elektra answered with a smile and nod.  
  
"What, may I ask, was that all about dear sister of mine?" Elektra said with an amused look.  
  
"Just having a nice little chat with that extremely hot man, my dear twin." Elektra was still looking at George walking away.  
  
"What?! Hot?! George?!" Ron was unable, for the moment, to form a complete sentence.  
  
"Ron, I don't think that she is going to understand you unless you speak in complete sentences." Hermione chuckled at Ron's dumbfounded expression, which was very appealing to her indeed.  
  
"Oh, right," Ron muttered, recovering. "Anyhow, George is my brother! And what the bloody hell does 'hot' mean?!"  
  
"So what if he's your brother?" Elektra answered. "Oh and hot, which your brother is to put it lightly, means that he is absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Uggh! George?! Yeah right! Bill was always the looks of the family, not Fred and George! My brothers aren't... 'hot'!"  
  
"Well, according to Elektra, they are, so I suppose you should just give up, mate." Harry said, trying to conceal a smile.  
  
"Alright, I've had enough of this business," Evelyn said impatiently. "I say we find some good shops."  
  
"Yeah guys, don't be so rude." Elektra joked. "After all, it is our first time in Hogsmeade."  
  
Author's Note: Please give me feed back. I want to know how I'm doing. I know I'm kind of focusing in on Elektra right now, but I'll bring Evelyn and the rest of them into the story more later, she's just so complex. 


	3. Potions, Draco, and Arguments

Disclaimer: I only own Elektra and Evelyn Simmons, the rest of these characters are the creations of JK Rowling  
  
"Ugghhh!!!" Ron groaned in frustration at the Gryffindor table the next morning.  
  
"My goodness, Ron, what are you whimpering about now?" Hermione demanded sharply. She was in no mood for his nonsense now; it drove her absolutely crazy, in more way than one.  
  
"I wasn't whimpering. But look, we have bloody double potions with Slytherin, straight off this morning."  
  
"Shit," Harry muttered spitefully.  
  
"Harry, Ron, could you please not swear. Please?" Evelyn said in a sweet, quiet voice just as Hermione was opening her mouth to say the same thing in a more brutal form.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," Ron mumbled dismissively.  
  
"Yeah, we're real sorry, Evelyn." Harry smiled at her; they had become pretty close the past few weeks. He appreciated the fact that he had somebody that could empathize with him. Evelyn was a really good listener and wouldn't even make a sound until he was done. He knew that had it been Elektra, she would have commented and inserted her own thoughts repeatedly.  
  
"Of course, Ron! You'll listen to her but not to me?!" Hermione hollered irritably. "Unbelievable! How many times have I asked you to stop your cursing? Every time I say anything, you just swear even more intensely than before! Do you enjoy making me this upset, is it some kind of sick sport you have invented?!"  
  
"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Then Ron leaned in and whispered, "You look so pretty when you're annoyed." At this Hermione blushed furiously and Ron backed away lightly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley..." she murmured under her breath as she returned to a book she had just taken out of the library.  
  
Potions had turned out to be much more exciting and, not to mention, more entertaining than any of them could have ever imagined.  
  
Snape had walked in looking considerably more annoyed than usual and Harry and Ron had exchanged glances that simply said, Oh shit. Little did they know, Snape was about to get a taste of his own nasty medicine.  
  
"Alright class, this is the N.E.W.T. preparatory potions class, meaning that this class is going to be more difficult than potions has ever been before. As a result I expect that all of you accompli-" But Snape was cut off by a certain olive-skinned, hazel-eyed beauty that had a nasty attitude when necessary.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Elektra panted. Today she was adorned with a shorted, black Hogwarts skirt, sporting a Gryffindor lion patch on one of the corners. She had a black sweater vest that would have revealed her navel, had it not been for the wrinkled white blouse beneath it. She had a loose scarlet tie on and she was also wearing a gold-studded, leather choker. She wore scarlet fishnets and black, knee-high boots that had golden zippers up the side.  
  
"Miss Simmons," Snape fumed with rage. "I do not think that you understand that tardiness will not be tolerated, nor will that...that thing I suppose you mistaken for a proper uniform. I insist that you go change at once!"  
  
"Let me think about that...no," she stated calmly. Everyone looked from her to Snape with awe. The rest of the class stifled their laughter.  
  
"Excuse...me?"  
  
"Oh, I guess you don't hear all that well," she said. "Let me repeat that, NO."  
  
"That's it, I'm-" Snape began, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
"You're what, exactly? I don't see why I should go change. Not only would it cut into my potion's lesson, which I've already come in late for because this school is so damn large and has staircases that are deranged and are confused as to where they're supposed to go, but I have looked over the rule book and it states nothing restricting students from expressing themselves through clothing." Everybody gaped and Ron heard Hermione faintly whisper to herself something that sounded a lot like, "she's right."  
  
"Fine." Snape replied, obviously outraged. "Take your seat, which will now be right next to Mr. Malfoy, your new potions partner." He ended his rebuttal with a smirk.  
  
"Great." Elektra replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Now that that is settled, we will be working on a cleansing potion that will heal you of nearly all sicknesses. The instructions are on the board, you may begin."  
  
"Alright, so, you handle the snails and such, I'll chop the herbs," Elektra began.  
  
"Not so fast. Who made you leader?" Draco retorted with a smirk.  
  
"I did. Now get to work wipe that smirk off your face before I hex you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. My father-"  
  
"Your father isn't here. Mine, however, is right there. Now get going before I tell him about the way you been looking at me since I got here, hungry eyes. I'm no piece of meat, and I think I'm going to have to teach that to you before you end up getting yourself hurt." She then stalked off to get the herbs needed for the potion.  
  
Halfway through the class, Elektra dropped her cutting knife for the herbs, that had to be cut up into very small and precise pieces. As she bent down to pick it up, Draco looked intently at her rear end, to see if he could get a glimpse of anything. Instead, Snape spotted him and gave him a week of detention for attempting to violate a female student and 50 points were taken from the Slytherin house.  
  
"Did you see Malfoy's face!" Ron laughed later that day in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ronald, you do realize that Malfoy was trying to see Elektra's...well you know." Hermione was not as amused with the incident.  
  
"Oh lighten up, Hermione," Elektra was the speaker. "It isn't as if he touched me or anything. Oh and do have a problem with saying the word 'ass' or something because I really don't mind, even if you are talking about mine." At this Hermione became flushed.  
  
"Oh...well...of course not...I...uh..." Hermione stumbled on her words.  
  
"Don't mind her," Ron said. "She doesn't swear unless she is really angry or distressed. You should see the marks she has made on me."  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I have done nothing of the sort! I never physically hurt you! The only thing that may hurt is when I puncture that big inflated ego of yours though!"  
  
"Oh really?! Look who's talking Miss know-it-all!..." At this time, Elektra decided it would be best to creep up to the girl's dorm as to avoid any involvement in the two's argument. "...have so physically hurt me! You just did it at the feast when Elektra was about to be sorted. Smacked me right in the head you did."  
  
"Yes, well, I've never left marks on you now have I?!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Oh no, of course not! Seeing that that little smack at the fast was the first time you've touched me since last year! What?! Are you afraid I'll break or something?! I can handle a punch or two still!"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you after...well, you know..." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Ron continued to shout. Then he added sarcastically, "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione! Inform me!"  
  
"Well, the...those...brains. How they left those awful markings..."  
  
"These?!" Ron yelled, exposing his upper arm, which was still covered with scars. "Is this what you're talking about Hermione?!"  
  
"Yes...yes" Hermione's eyes began to tear. Ron gently dried the water beneath her eyes with his thumb and then took Hermione's hand. He then put her fingers onto his scars. Hermione felt that the scars were still slightly indented and hesitantly began to pull her hand away, but Ron grabbed it and once again placed it on his scars. She ran her fingers across one and Ron shivered a bit from the contact. Noticing this, Hermione removed her hand too quickly for him to protest.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I've hurt you, haven't I?"  
  
"Not at all," Ron replied with a small half smile.  
  
"Yes...yes I have. You...you trembled when I touched them. Don't try to hide it for my sake." Hermione said back.  
  
"No...well, I mean yes, I did quiver a bit, but not because it hurt my scar. I trembled from the contact." He said gently.  
  
"So...does that mean...do I hurt you every time I ever touch you? Is there something wrong with me?" Hermione was horrified. What if every time she had merely laid a hand on Ron, he felt pain.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Ron laughed softly.  
  
"Then, why? Why did the contact of my finger on your skin cause you to tremble?"  
  
"Well, because...because...I don't know." He answered, looking away from her.  
  
"Yes, yes you do Ron. Now tell me." Hermione demanded as tenderly as possible.  
  
"Well, I guess its because...Well, because I..."  
  
A/N: Hahaha, Yes, a cliffhanger. I love them. What will Ron say? How will Hermione react? The next chapter will reveal the answer to these questions and more. 


	4. Resolutions and Questions

Disclaimer: I only own Elektra and Evelyn Simmons, the rest of these characters are the creations of JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Alright, I know that JK said that there would be no exchange students going to Hogwarts, but this is my story and I say there are. So yes, they are at Hogwarts if I hadn't already made that clear.  
  
"Well, I guess its because...Well, because I..." Ron couldn't seem to find the words that he was looking for because he just kept on stuttering and stumbling over his words.  
  
"Ron, what?" Hermione urged a bit forcefully.  
  
"Well...Hermione...I...I just...I don't really know how to say this but I...I...uh...I-"  
  
"Oh go on, just tell her!" Harry's voice echoed from the boy's dorm. Ron glared up angrily towards his and Harry's room.  
  
"Tell me what? Ron, what do you and Harry know that I don't?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"It's...well, you see...uh...it's...it's nothing." Ron said finally.  
  
"Oh bollocks!" Harry shouted down the stairs.  
  
"Ron, if you don't tell me willingly, then I'll just have to force it out of you. Take your pick." Hermione had had it with Ron's little stuttering game.  
  
"I...I...what I'm trying to say is that...that...well...I...I like you. More than like in fact. The truth is, I think...I think that I may...just may be in...in love with you." Ron held his breath and waited for Hermione's reaction.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" Hermione asked, stifling a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Well, I guess of what you're doing right now." Ron said rather sadly.  
  
"And what exactly am I doing?"  
  
"Rejecting me," Ron said rather bluntly.  
  
"Excuse me? Last time I checked I had not done any rejecting to anybody."  
  
"You mean...but...you didn't...what do you mean?" In the midst of Ron's confusion, Hermione could see a flicker of hope in his eyes.  
  
"What I mean, Ron, is that I'm not rejecting you at all." Hermione said. "What I am doing, however, is waiting for you to ask me a question. Do you know what that question is?"  
  
"Ummmm...I don't think I do. What?" Ron replied stupidly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shot at him with a warning look.  
  
"Oh, right!" Ron seemed to jump out of a daze. "Hermione, would you go out with me?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione answered.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?" he asked in mock confusion.  
  
Meanwhile, Elektra had been in her room, writing a letter to George. Just then, Evelyn entered. When she saw what Elektra was doing, a small smirk appeared about her lips.  
  
"Ooooo, writing to lover boy-again- I see." Evelyn teased.  
  
"Shut up, would you." Elektra retorted.  
  
"Oh, now I'm hurt. Well, let's see Elektra. You know how curious we all are about those letters." Evelyn teased.  
  
"As if I'd let you see." Elektra snickered.  
  
"Awww, come on. Just a peak?" Evelyn begged.  
  
"Oh alright," Elektra sighed.  
  
"Really?" Evelyn inquired in a serious tone.  
  
"No," Elektra replied quickly.  
  
"But I live for those letters. I feed off of the romance!" Evelyn said with huge exaggeration.  
  
"Sorry, not happening. Besides, don't you have Harry for some romance, Evelyn? It seems to me that you two have grown oh so close."  
  
"Well that's none of your business."  
  
"As my letters are none of yours," Elektra retorted, making her point clear.  
  
"Alright! Point taken. Jeez! Anyways, did you see Ron and Hermione? They were really going at it, but now, they're just fine. Weird relationship right there. I think I'll just go ask Harry what their deal is."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure that's what you're gonna do in his dorm. Ask him about Ron and Hermione. I'm not stupid Evelyn, but don't worry, I'll cover for you."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Evelyn said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry?" Evelyn said cautiously, peeking into the door.  
  
"Evelyn? What are you doing up here?" She heard Harry's voice ask.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. About what?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione," Evelyn blurted out.  
  
"Well they are quite interesting, aren't they?" Harry said with a chuckle. "You can come in you know."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, anyways, how is it that they are ripping each other apart, yet they are such good friends?"  
  
"To be quite honest, even I don't know. Ron has the trademark Weasley temper and stubbornness and Hermione...well...she's Hermione. Besides, they're not just friends anymore.  
  
"You mean? How can that be? They just had a huge argument?"  
  
"Yes, but the argument was about Hermione being afraid to touch him because of last year. After that, well, I sort of helped Ron tell Hermione something that he should have told her a really long time ago."  
  
"Oh, okay. I still don't get it, but then again, people don't usually understand how Elektra and I are so completely different."  
  
"Really? I think it's perfectly normal. When I met Fred and George, I thought it was a bit odd that they were so alike, but they were so funny together, it didn't matter."  
  
"Well I'm glad somebody understands. Anyways, I should be going. Good night Harry."  
  
"Good night. Pleasant dreams."  
  
A/N: See, I'm not completely evil. No cliffhanger this time, just wanted to get Evelyn into the story. Review, tell me what your thinking. Maybe you could give me some ideas of what to do since I'm currently drawing a blank on what to write next. So, if you want me to continue, give me some feed back! 


	5. Figuring It All Out

Disclaimer: I only own Elektra and Evelyn Simmons, the rest of these characters are the creations of JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was on vacation and then my mom said I couldn't use the computer for a while cuz I was getting too lazy, blah, blah. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update very soon because I'm going to camp for a week, but I promise an update as soon as I get home. I just tried to get this on the internet and the server is down, so I'll try again tomorrow, but after that I'm gone so I may be able to squeeze in the time to write one more chapter before camp.  
  
"Back so soon, Elektra? I thought you and Harry were going to do some catching up. Whatever did happen to your relationship?" Elektra said in such a convincing mock of seriousness, that she herself burst out laughing.  
  
"I just don't understand them. More importantly I don't understand him." Evelyn seemed to be talking to herself in a very low tone as if she thought nobody else could here her.  
  
"O-K. Umm...Evelyn? How about you explain everything that you just said?"  
  
"Well, I went into Harry's dorm and he told me that Ron and Hermione are now boyfriend and girlfriend, even though they just had that horrible fight. Then he told me how he understood how you and I are so different and wished me a good night."  
  
"Yeah, that sure is confusing." Elektra said sarcastically, not catching onto what Evelyn was saying.  
  
"No...you clearly don't understand. What I'm trying to say is that...I really like Harry and...I thought that he liked me too...but...he...he...he just...won't make a move!" Evelyn cried in frustration.  
  
"No offense Evelyn, but maybe it's time that you added some motivation for initiation. In other words, flirt with him...think about it...all you ever do is listen to him. Maybe you can tell that he likes you, cuz I sure can, but there is no possible way that he could tell that you like him. He's a boy. He doesn't understand the types of reactions that females have to the guys that they like. Personally, I'd be afraid if he did."  
  
"I guess I could do that..." Evelyn said, though she sounded unsure.  
  
"No," Elektra snorted. "You can't. At least not with that attitude. Don't worry about it. I'll help you...Now, what's this about Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, I just don't get her." Harry said with frustration later that night in his and Ron's dorm. "How come she doesn't ever show me anything."  
  
"Harry? You're making no sense. What exactly do you want her to show you?" Ron inquired suggestively.  
  
"Ron! Nothing like that you wanker! I just wish she would...you know...show me any semblance of any sign of liking me."  
  
"Well...she does like you."  
  
"Ron! I'm not talking about her being my friend...I mean, I'll settle for that if I must, but...you know what I mean." At Harry's frustration, Ron began to laugh.  
  
"Harry, make a move already...Please, before you explode!" Ron chuckled.  
  
"Hypocrite...you take years to admit your feelings to one of your best friends. I've just met Evelyn. At least I can admit it to you. I just knew you liked Hermione. You only just told me this summer! Besides, if you're all wise and all that, why don't you make some suggestions as to how I should 'make a move'."  
  
"Well, why don't you have a huge row and then kiss and make up at the end. It worked pretty well for me and Hermione." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Great advice Ron. Getting into a row with her is exactly what we need. Besides...wait a minute...you said kiss and make up. Did you kiss Hermione?" Harry retorted, sounding rather amused.  
  
"Harry, I'm going out with Hermione, not Parvati or Lavender. Besides...even if we had...why would you care. Looks like I'm not the only wanker here."  
  
"Ron...you do realize that...that...you just admitted to...to...to being a...a wanker!" Harry said through his hysterical laughter.  
  
"You know what I meant Harry!" Ron said, becoming quite red.  
  
"I did...but Hermione doesn't. Maybe I should mention this...it really could slip any time you know."  
  
"Harry, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, but I would!" Harry replied, still laughing.  
  
"Harry! You can't say that. It's Hermione! She'd freak out!"  
  
"I know.................OH, HERMIONE!!!!"  
  
"Harry! You prat! What do you think you are doing!"  
  
"Are you really that daft?! What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Harry? You called me? Is something wrong?" Hermione had appeared at the doorway. "I could hear yelling all the way from my dorm. Ron! Let go of him would you?!" Giving in, Ron released Harry and sat down on his bed, his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh yes, I just thought that you should know...Ron just...just admitted...well...he's...he's a...he's a wanker!" Harry said, bursting with mirth.  
  
Then Hermione reacted in a way that neither Ron, nor Harry had expected.  
  
"Oh why don't you go sod off, Harry?! We all know that you do it too. At least now you have a person in mind while you're wanking...Oh, Evelyn!" Hermione added in at the end with a mock moan. Both Harry and Ron looked shocked. "Don't looked so surprised! Now get out Harry! I want to talk to Ron. ALONE! Unless that's too crazy for your undersized brain as well!" Not wanting to provoke any further verbal lashing, Harry left without another word.  
  
"Hermione, let me explain-" Ron began to plead, but Hermione held up her hand, signaling him to stop.  
  
"Ron, it's fine. Really. I don't care what Harry said and I know he probably just twisted your words. But explain to me why you are so embarrassed."  
  
"Well...I dunno...I just thought that...well...you know...you'd find me to be perverted or something." Ron was nervous and confused. Where exactly was Hermione going with this?  
  
"Ron, don't be ridiculous. It doesn't really matter to me whether you do...well...that kind of...stuff...or not. The point is...I love you for who you are. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything you do in front of me, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron smiled. "And Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I know, Ron, I know."  
  
"Oh, and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Could I...you know...kiss you."  
  
"Not today." She paused and then added. "But after today...the next time you want to...don't ask...But I mean when you really want to and you don't think you could stop yourself from not doing it without going through an excruciatingly slow process of self combustion."  
  
"Okay, 'Mione." He flushed when he realized he had used a nickname that she had repeatedly rejected.  
  
"Ron? One more thing. Don't you ever call me 'Mione...unless we're alone." She added after a brief pause, but it came out lower and huskier than she had intended, sending shivers up Ron's spine.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," Ron whispered.  
  
"Good night, Ron," she whispered back.  
  
Once Hermione had left Ron heard her voice shouting to Harry that he could return to his dorm now several time. He noticed that her tone became more annoyed as she kept on shouting to him.  
  
"My god, I love her," Ron said to himself.  
  
A/N: Find out why Hermione was shouting at Harry in the next chapter. Until then...Review!! Good, Bad, I don't care, just do it! 


	6. Snogging and Scolding

Disclaimer: I only own Elektra and Evelyn Simmons, the rest of these characters are the creations of JK Rowling  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry about how long it has been taking me to update and I want to send a special thanks to Queen of the Confused, who gives reviews for all of my chapters. Sorry that I deleted it for like...a half hour, losing all of your first reviews, but, at least now there are spaces so that it's easier to read.  
  
Harry had just torn from his room, which Hermione had shooed him from. He thought it unfair for her to scold him because he knew had she not been Ron's new girlfriend she would have yelled at the two of them, but this time, he had been alone. 'Man I really need to get a girlfriend' he thought, just as he entered the common room, only to find Evelyn reading on one of the couches closest to the fire place.  
  
He snuck up behind the one of the couch arms in attempt to startle her, but he soon realized that she had sat up and was watching him intently, a bemused look about her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Evelyn finally questioned.  
  
"Oh...nothing. Hermione just kicked my ass out of the dorm, so...you know...looking for something to do."  
  
"Harry...no swearing." She shot him a death glare.  
  
"You get more like Hermione every day. Where's the 'please' I used to get? Huh? I miss that." Harry smirked.  
  
"Well, after telling you a few hundred times I'm not about to be polite about the offensiveness of your profanity." Harry laughed at this. Although he loved that Evelyn was very polite and girly, he also liked the wit that she sometimes revealed to him.  
  
"Well I apologize."  
  
"Well...your apology is half accepted."  
  
"What? How can you...What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're still going to have to make it up to me somehow." Evelyn stated with just a hint of insinuation in her tone. To her delight, Harry caught on.  
  
"And how would you like me to repay you?"  
  
"Hmm..." Evelyn put on a mock pensive expression that made Harry smile. "I'm not sure...What do you think is a fair compensation?"  
  
"I'm...not to sure if...if you'd agree with my judgment."  
  
"Well...if you just amplify this remuneration of which you speak by giving me an excessive amount, then I'm sure I wouldn't mind at all." Evelyn smirked  
  
"Alright...but...I warn you...you're the one who agreed to this."  
  
"Hey...no regrets."  
  
So Harry slowly leaned over the couch are and gave Evelyn a soft, chaste kiss that was all too brief in both their minds.  
  
"That's definitely not enough to compensate me." She told him, pulling him onto the couch with her. She started out kissing him slowly, but soon they were kissing harder and Evelyn finally allowed Harry's tongue to enter her mouth and meld with her own.  
  
This was how Hermione had found them, kissing feverishly on the couch. Harry's hand was on Evelyn's neck and was gradually moving south.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted in attempt to get his attention. "Harry! You are welcome to go back upstairs now." Despite her effort, the two did not break apart. So Hermione repeated herself twice more and finally smacked him so that he would desist with his actions. "Harry, go-to-bed." She ordered him sternly. Harry let a small whimper escape his lips as he looked to Evelyn, who simply nodded.  
  
"Oh alright." Harry groaned, but then whispered to Evelyn sweetly. "Good night." He then kissed her quickly one last time and turned to go upstairs.  
  
"Good night..." Evelyn whispered back at him and he smiled and waved as he headed up to his dormitory.  
  
"Evelyn...uh...we should talk." Hermione said finally.  
  
Harry entered the room to find Ron standing in the middle of the room, staring at the door.  
  
"Uh, Ron? What's wrong with you?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Nothing at all. I was going to ask you something similar. You look rather happy, but I just heard Hermione yelling at you so something really good must have happened. Go on then, out with it."  
  
"I look happy do I? Well I guess that could be because I just finished snogging Evelyn for a good few minutes..."  
  
"What? Unbelievable. You haven't even told her you love her or anything have you? And I know Hermione for six years and she won't even let me kiss her until I reach the point of self combustion!"  
  
"Really? So you're upset by this, I assume?"  
  
"Oh no, she is totally worth it, don't get me wrong or anything...but you go and know this girl for about two months and you just randomly go out and have a snog with her and that's it. It just doesn't make sense to me."  
  
"Well, Ron, you see, I know that you've never kissed a girl before, but I mean...I can't really explain this to you..." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Oh bugger off, Harry. At least my first kiss won't be with Lady Cries-a-lot Chang..." Ron snickered.  
  
"Well at least mine wasn't with Miss Know-it-all Granger."  
  
"I swear, Harry, call her that once more and you'll be seriously sorry." Ron had grabbed Harry by the shirt collar and his free hand was in a threatening fist.  
  
"Whoa, Ron, settle down. I know you've always been protective of Hermione, but I was just getting back at you."  
  
"Sorry about that Harry," Ron said, breathing heavily. "Just got a bit carried away there."  
  
"So, then...what exactly are you saying?" Harry asked as he returned to sitting on his bed, as Ron did to his own.  
  
"I'm saying, I don't understand the concept of snogging for fun...What you just did with Evelyn...well...it just doesn't seem to mean anything from my point of view."  
  
"Of course it meant something. Now I know that she likes me and now I can ask her out. I mean I like her don't I...it's not as though I just picked some random girl."  
  
"Well...I guess so."  
  
"I don't think you'll ever fully understand...I mean, you're in a relationship already and you two haven't kissed yet and frankly, I think you and Hermione will be together for...well, forever."  
  
"That sounds nice......but I do want to know one more thing about this whole situation."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How was she...Evelyn I mean."  
  
"Ron! ...Well, I suppose I could tell you...Alright, she was good...a million times better than Cho, I'll give her that."  
  
After Harry said this, Ron merely shrugged and crawled into bed. Harry quickly followed suit. A few minutes later, they both lay awake in bed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why do you suppose Hermione broke you two up. I mean, it was clear you both wanted it right?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But, you know Hermione. She probably doesn't want to see any compromising situations and there's probably a rule about that kind of thing."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Ron mumbled his last words before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I can not believe you would do something like that!" Hermione had been scolding Evelyn for her and Harry's actions for a few minutes now and Evelyn was getting a bit tired. "In all my life I have never seen such a thing."  
  
"Hermione! We were just kissing! It isn't that big of a deal!"  
  
"Oh, yes it is. Evelyn, do you know how many rules there are against what you were doing."  
  
"I dunno...one?"  
  
"No, more than that...many more than that. Besides, that's not why I'm so upset. Of course, I really shouldn't be lecturing you, but I'll get to Harry tomorrow. So, I apologize for everything I have just yelled at you about...Good night."  
  
"Wait! Hermione? If there are so many rules against kissing...well, haven't you been breaking rules by making out with Ron in his room. Just pointing out."  
  
"I was doing no such thing! I was having a talk with Ron and that is all."  
  
"But still...you two have kissed, right."  
  
"No," Hermione said simply.  
  
"What? But, haven't you two known each other for...well...a very long time?"  
  
"Well, yes, so what. What difference does that make. We've really only been romantically involved for a day...Well, good night."  
  
"Good night and could you please inform Elektra that I'll be up in a minute. She gets worried when I read too late into the night." Hermione just nodded as she proceeded up the stairs.  
  
A/N: What will Hermione lecture Harry about? When will Ron and Hermione share their first kiss? ...I dunno...you'll have to wait until I write that in somewhere. 


End file.
